The Fight for Harry Potter
by Yukiko14
Summary: Summary: Harry is captured by two individuals who begin to fight over him. Who are these two? What is their plan and why is Harry in black leather, bondage style! Woot! R&R please?


Title: The Battle for Harry Potter

Author: Kaeda

Summary: Harry is captured by two individuals who begin to fight over him. Who are these two? What is their plan and why is Harry in black leather bondage style?

A/N: Ok well where this story came from I really don't know and the title is crap… so um… anyway hope you all enjoy… feedback is good but um no I hate it never write a story again crap… because that really gets on my nerves and it's a waist of my time and yours… The beginnings a little stupid so bare with me the funny will hopefully commence soon… well again thanks, sorry for long A/N and enjoy… if possible…r&r please

In the forbidden forest reaching towards the sky was a forgotten tower; beneath this tower laid a dungeon. The sounds that crept out from under the large wooden doors woke Harry from a rather restless sleep. Harry was not shocked to find himself tightly chained to the wall, what with the dark lord running about, but Harry was puzzled as to what he was wearing.

He gazed at his outfit strangely and wondered why Voledemort would want him in black leather boots with a matching pant. Harry would have thought the pants rather nice, if there wasn't a big section missing from his ass. Harry soon began to relies that this was definitely not Voledemorts doing, unless his sole purpose was in fact not to kill him with any means but humiliation. Harry laughed a bit then decided this was not the dark lord's work.

He looked down once more to look over the shirt… well if you could really call it that. It was more like black straps that had little metal loops all over the place. Harry didn't like the looks of that, nor of what he found around his neck. I leather strap connected to a red ball, as well as a spiked collar and chain. Harry's eyes' widened as the door began to open and hushed bickering poured out.

Harry could make out two separate voices, one was a low older mans voice; the other seemed to be a younger male.

"Shh, You old hack you'll wake him up!" The younger of the two spoke.

The older man raised an eyebrow and replied in a calm tone, "Mr. Malfoy is old hack all you could come up with? I'm mean I'm sure even the simplest of muggles could have come up with something better."

Harry's head shot up at the sound of that name. "Draco, this is all his doing? That's… that's just not possible, never in my wildest dreams did I think this would come true… Wait what this just isn't the time." Harry thought to himself.

Draco glared at the tall dark figure and turned to the cells, "Professor, you did wake him, I should kill you! My Harry is oh so cute when he's sleeping."

"Professor, which one would bother with helping Malfoy?" Harry began to cycle trough all the male professors at Hogwarts.

"You lack everything in order to fulfill that threat." The unknown figure said.

Harry blinked when his mind locked on to one name and the familiar voice, "Snape. It can't be but that sweet mocking tone is only achievable buy one man and that's him." Harry slumped back against the wall trying to wake up from this all to confusing dream.

Malfoy notice Harry starting to get restless and spoke with haste, "Well, Thank you very much for your help professor, but I can take my Harry to my secret room by my self."

Harry raised his head waiting for an answer; the one said was one he knew was coming.

"What? Did you really think I helped you just out of the kindness of my heart? That's a joke, I have something I want out of this and I'll get it too." Snape smirked

"Fine, what is it that you want money perhaps?" Draco sighed

"No, I want Potter."

"What!" Was echoed trough out the dungeon by both Draco and Harry.

"Why of course, I've had somewhat of an eye if you will on Mr. Potter since he became a student. It's always the stupidly special ones that get me, it becomes rather bothersome."

"You can't have him!" Draco Bellowed

"And why not, it's obvious who is more experienced and the better suited for him." Severous said once again mocking Draco.

"That's just it you're so old and… and … you just can't he's mine…"

"Ha, Hardly."

Harry watched puzzled as to what he should do, but then suddenly he opened his mouth, "Uh, excuse me but do I not get a say in this?"

Both Snape and Draco looked at Harry. Snape answer in his usual way, "Well of course, but it's not like we'll take it into consideration."

Harry blinked as the two waited for his statement, "Never mind…"

The Professor and Malfoy began to fight over who would claim Harry as their prize.

"Well if you don't let me have my Harry I'll have my father on you!" Malfoy Threatened.

"Oh yes like that will go over well; Go on go run to your father and tell him to kill me all because I wouldn't let you sleep with the golden boy he is oh so egger to kill him self."

Draco paused, and then replied with something surprisingly caught Snape's tongue, "Well it's not like you're in any position to go gallivanting off to sleep with the one you call student and the dark lord would be oh so pleased to know that you had the famous Harry Potter under your clock this whole time."

Snape glared and thought for a seconded, "Well what do you suggest we do? It's obvious that neither of us will suffice with out him."

"Yes well maybe we can work out a deal maybe a schedule of whom and when one gets Harry on certain days."

Snape raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Why Mr. Malfoy that is quite genius, if only it would show it's self in my class more often. Don't get me wrong, I of course love to give out failing grade."

"Grrr, can we please stick to the matter at hand! My Harry might catch a cold in this dark, dank place." Draco Whined. (Sorry he's a little ooc… Snape might be too… but I cannot capture the essence of Severous Snape! Nope only a few gifted can… uh back to story if you still happen to be reading!)

"Yes, yes of course, well I'll get him on Monday through Wednesday and you may have him Thursday through Saturday and Sunday he may do as he please."

"What! I want him on Mondays!"

"Fine go ahead, is everyone satisfied now?" Snape questioned; Both Him and Draco looked at Harry.

"Oh so now you include me in my life. Thanks guys that's real nice while your at why don't you through in the schedule for the school year!" Harry Shouted.

"Well actually it will be the same only shorter time, rather sad." Snape said pretending to care about the hours.

"I was… only… uh I give up." Harry slumped against the wall in defeat, although this wasn't a total loss seeing as he has dreamed of sleeping with both these men since the day he laid eyes on them.

"Well Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Malfoy. It is Monday so you may have your turn. I shall see you on Thursday morning at six o' clock p.m." Snap unlocked the cell door.

"Six! Are you nuts!?" Malfoy Questioned.

"Six." Snape hissed with a glare giving Draco all he need to agree and leave.

Harry walked behind Draco up the winding stairs and out the tower; he said to himself, "And I thought it was Voledemort…" Harry shook his head with a small laugh.


End file.
